Yesteryear
by Zut Alors
Summary: Hey Keith, wanna make out? nextgeneration. in the process of renovation.


I'm back! And since I'd like to believe my writing has vastly improved since I last updated this (over two years ago- sorry!) I'm re-writing. Same characters, just a few little twists here and there…

I don't know who's still around and who isn't, but feel free to PM me or review if you used to read this and are still interested. I literally have not been on here in forever, so I don't even know how alive this section is. Hopefully someone's still willing to read!

Onwards.

* * *

Charlotte felt lovely. Her hair was perfect, her makeup was perfect and her clothing was perfect.

She, in short, was perfect.

Smoothing out her skirt, she hopped out of her limo and surveyed the campus. PCA was ultimately the same as always. It was still full of rich kids, but not quite as rich as her. It was full of beautiful people, but not quite as beautiful as her. Her mysterious money and good looks made many people guess about her. From the ideas that her parents were hired, upscale assassins for the government to drug lords to actual royalty, people kept on guessing about Charlotte Harris. They'd probably never get it right.

She was the denied and disowned daughter of Logan Reese, director extraordinaire. Getting a relatively unknown but stunning model pregnant was not the way to step out of his father's shadow, so paying the model to cover up Charlotte's roots was his master plan.

And it worked great, until that model died.

So Logan's mother, split from his father for years, leaving her claim to fame but never her money behind 'adopted' Charlotte. The press never really cared about the story more than a blurb in _People_ about fifteen years ago, and never questioned why Charlotte looked so much like the Reese's. That was the last time Charlotte or her grandmother were ever seen in the spotlight.

Logan stayed away from his mother and Charlotte, not that either of them wanted him around, but still threw money at them. Not to mention the influx they got from Logan's father to keep them out of his hair too as well as Amanda Reese's old money roots, and they were set for life.

Charlotte was sent to boarding school, to be even more removed from the press's eye, and kept aloof and secretive there also, preferring to say her money magically appeared in her purse. No one would dare ask, but they all talked, intrigued.

Charlotte Harris was a spectacle.

Charlotte made it up to her room, bag free. She'd leave it to the moving crew to take the disgusting amount of luggage and furniture up to the finest rooms PCA had to offer.

Veronica, her roommate, was by no means especially privileged. Upper middle class like the rest of PCA, but conveniently friends with the girl who could buy the school three times and not make a dent in her trust fund. Charlotte didn't go to the normal rich-kid prep schools on the East coast for one reason- people would ask where she came from. Pacific Coast Academy would leave her among people who wouldn't know enough to question her roots, and didn't know the ways of Hollywood and the privileged life.

"Veronica! How have you been?"

The strawberry-blonde turned around and promptly hugged her best friend. She was one of the few people on campus who understood Charlotte and her history. Being friends since the sixth grade had their advantages.

"Char! I was wondering when you'd get here!" she squealed, pulling back from the hug and finally getting a good look at her friend. She hadn't changed. She still had the long, cornflower hair, slightly curly. Her blue eyes had minimal makeup, she knew better than most of the girls here than to wear too much. She was still dressed tastefully, and looked blatantly East Coast. All clean lines and construction- that was Charlotte.

"The plane was late coming into Boston. But I'm here now! And hopefully all my luggage isn't to far behind. God, I missed you! Have you seen anyone yet?"

Veronica sighed, "No, Nick is going to be here later today, I haven't heard from Cam and we all know Tom is always late. Apparently they're getting a new roommate this year, though"

Charlotte looked surprised, "They can have four people to a room? Did they get upgraded to one of the rooms with separate bedrooms or something? I knew they built new dorms but I thought they were only for seniors."

"We got so many new junior guys this year that they gave the new dorms to the juniors, and yes, they do have separate bedrooms and their own bathrooms. They're supposed to be really nice, but I still think we win the nicest dorm competition." Veronica explained.

Charlotte smiled, "Oh, of course we do. All thanks to daddy dearest."

-

Cameron Harris was not happy.

A new dorm, and a new roommate. He certainly didn't like change, no matter how much the administration lady tried to tell him that the new dorms were much better than the old. They were almost a ten minute walk away from his cousin's dorm, and goddamnit if they weren't the best of friends.

Cameron Harris, was in fact, the cousin of Charlotte. Her mother was his father's sister. He was your normal child, out of the spotlight, firmly middle class. Both Amanda Reese and his parents agreed that Charlotte should have some family ties, hence why Cameron ended up at PCA.

Cameron, being an only child, and Charlotte being detached from all matters family related, save for her grandmother, found solace in each other's company. They were the best of friends.

Nick's tuition paid by his writer of a father and neuroscientist mother, desperate fanboy to Charlotte but always politely and promptly let down, was one of Cam's roommates. They were close friends, and their ground was rounded off by Tom, the relentless but genius prankster.

The group stayed close, and with the addition of Charlotte and Veronica, they were the group that all of PCA wanted to be friends with. Charlotte's money got them whatever they wanted, and they all had the charm and smarts to hold their own.

And now with the new addition of a roommate to Cam Nick and Tom's room, the balance would be thrown off.

As he dragged his bags to his new room, he thought about how disastrous this would be. This new kid didn't know Charlotte's history, he didn't understand Veronica or know how to deal with Nick's outbursts. This would be a mess.

He sighed as he unlocked the door- they'd just have to get around it.

To his surprise, the mystery roommate was already there.

"Hello?"

The tall, dark haired roommate turned around. His skin was tan and smooth, and the strangest thing about him was how green his eyes were against his skin. He then smiled at Cameron, "Hello, I'm Keith Cruz. It's nice to meet you.

* * *

I'll try to get the newest chapter up soon! Maybe even today…enjoy!

Questions? Comments? Predictions? Review!


End file.
